A Mid Summers Heat
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: she smiled & ran, jumping in the air, her skirt caught a breeze & Sesshomaru caught sight of Kagome's round perfect ass. No one else seemed to notice but him. She could not have come at a worst time. Sesshomaru was in heat & the summer heat was making it more troubling, it had been to long since he laid with a woman, but tonight someone would have to save him from his burning lust
1. A Mid Summer

A Mid Summers Heat

It had to be the hottest summer on record, of that Kagome was sure. Both Iuyasha and Shippo now walked shirtless as did Miroku, the monk. Kagome watched as sweat slid down Inuyasha's back, it was so hot that even he was sweating.

Kagome herself left her long sleeve top behind and replace it with a white razor back tank top, her skirt thankfully was cool to wear and she was most thankful for ANY summer breeze that graced her behind, of course she was sure the monk behind her was thankful to, but it was to hot to care. Kagome even convinced her friend Sango to do away with her heavy kimono style top for a black matching razor back top, but Sango had refused to do away with her long skirt.

Kagome used her forearm to wipe sweat away from her forehead as they walked and for once they walked in silence, it was to hot to even speak. Kagome wondered for a moment if the heat was getting to Inuyasha's head, because right now, they were headed West, right into his brother domain.

"Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" Kagome asked,

Sure they had all gotten along as of late, but that was not an invite to come over for a house party,

"K, half that damn castle is mine, I don't care what he says"

Inuyasha had brought up the idea of going there due to the heat, of course he blamed this on his human friends, they were weak and could not go on in this kind of weather. It was so hot that even Naraku dared not show or fight, many villages were at peace due to the down rate of attacks.

"Are we there yet" The little fox demon cried on top of Sango's cat demon friend, if it were up to Kagome they would both be shaved right now, no doubt that cat must have been hot.

"Quit your crying will ya" Inuyasha shot back,

The heat was making everyone cranky.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" Kagome said,

"Oi! Arnt you the one who said "oh Sesshomaru changed, he does not hate all humans now, he's strong bla bla bla" Inuyasha said in a girly like voice, trying to sound like her, he was still sulking about it, her words about his brother.

"Inuyasha sit"

He hit dirt and it was so dry that it kicked up in the air, making him cough.

"Oi wench it's to hot for this!" He snapped,

"Then stop being a jerk!" She snapped,

"I was just telling you what you said!" He responded back,

"I know what I said!" She stopped her foot,

"Oh, what, now your scared of him?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms,

Kagome crossed her arms "No"

Then a creeping feeling went up her spine, she had only enough time to pull out her bow, but said bow was quickly knocked from her hands and it twirled a few times in the air before the tip stuck in dirt a few feet away from her,

Kagome gasp and then found the tip of a sword at her throat.

A bead of sweat roll down her neck and onto the sword, that's how close is was.

"Do you fear me now, priestess?"

Sesshomaru stood there, he to, to all their shock, was shirtless much like his brother. Kagome could not help but look at his naked chest, she felt herself swallowed, yep, now she was scared.

But before she could reply a naked child ran past, a imp following after her, it was, a comic display.

"Rin get back here this instant we are not going swimming!" Jaken called after the girl. Kagome's eyes followed after the two and swiftly she found the sword no longer pressed against her neck.

"Did she say swimming!" Shippo jumped down and ran after the girl,

"No, Shippo wait" Kagome called out with her hand reaching out to him, but he was gone,

"The demon child will be fine" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome blinked at him,

"I see the heat as brought you here, tell me dear half breed, come to seek my aid?"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha shouted,

Miroku bowed "Actually yes Lord Sesshomaru, we have"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped,

"We are aware that your father's house is now your domain but we where hoping to seek lodging in it, seeing as how your father's blood does run in our dear friend" Miroku stated still in a bow.

Sesshomaru spared him a small glance before moving his eye back to the path Rin had taken.

"Do you want me to go with them?" Kagome asked,

Sesshomaru glance at her again, she still wore the short kimono but now she was wearing an odd top that showed off even more skin, he wondered how the damn girl still held her innocence.

"Hn, you and the slayer may go"

"Hia" Kagome spoke and then looked to Sango, they both nodded and then took off, first in a slow trot then a full run, and they didn't stop, the cool water came into to site and they just ran right in, joining the two small kids, they would worry about their clothing later.

Miroku was still in the bowing position waiting, he to wanted to the join the girls, the sweat was all but pouring off his head.

"So, you wish to stay in the house of our father, hai half breed"

Inuyasha growled,

"And the humans are ok with this plan of yours?" He asked board,

"Yeah, for some reason Kagome thinks you're a good guy now" Inuyasha said with hate,

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow, he could feel how jealous his brother was, and over something so small.

"All you have to do Inuyasha, is ask" Sesshomaru stated simply,

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Miroku now stood, it was a simple thing, an easy thing really, but he knew between these brothers, it was anything but easy, Sesshomaru was showing his younger brother just who was master and just who alpha.

Inuyasha hands went into tight first,

"Now Inuyasha, think before you speak" Miroku added, begged really "Think what Kagome will do to you if you mess this up my friend"

No doubt the girl would sit him.

Inuyasha's anger built up and he was trying his beast to keep calm, Miroku was right after all.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, cat got you tongue?" The older dog demon asked,

Miroku knew that statement would throw Inuyasha over the edge and he sighed in defeat.

"What you say!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, are you guys coming or what!" Kagome yelled, waving her hand back and forth,

All three mens stood, jaws slack and eyes forward to her being, there she stood soaking wet, her white shirt clinging to her chest and her chest standing proud.

"Perhaps Lady Kagome is unaware of her state of dress?" Miroku questioned "I do not know about you two but I would rather be joining them then standing here in this heat, pardon me if you will, after all, when a woman calls you go"

Miroku walked off "Coming Kagome" He said in his sly voice, no doubt up to something.

Inuyasha walked to his brother side, both still looking at the girl, no, woman,

"Yeah, whatever, k, guess she is right, you have changed, you're looking at her just like we are, the Sesshomaru I used to know would not even spare her a glance" His said in a calm voice,

Sesshomaru looked at his brother will narrowed eyes, but Inuyasha did not return the look,

"So, can we stay or not" Inuyasha asked,

He had asked,

"Very well Half breed"

Inuyasha then started to walk off, leaving his brother to stand in the heat alone,

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped right in, making a big splash and the kids giggle. Kagome laughed and then looked back down the path at Sesshomaru, she smiled and then made a run for it, jumping in the air, her skirt caught a breeze and Sesshomaru caught the sight of Kagome's round perfect ass.

No one else seemed to notice but him and his eyes narrowed, they, no she, could not have come at a worst time. He, Sesshomaru was in heat and the heat was making it far more troubling, it had been to long since he laid with a woman, the problem was he did not desire to plunge himself into any that he came across.

But tonight, tonight he was sure, someone would have to relive him of the building fire within him, and if he had to do it himself, he would.


	2. A Mid Summers Dip

AN: thank you for all the wonderful reviews, now here you go my naughty lil fan fic readers!

* * *

Sesshomaru had to force his great being to walk forward to the cool pool. His eyes watching everyone at once.

The monk had already been slapped on both sides of his cheeks from the slayer, but the slayer was not all innocent, she had eyed the monk herself. Shippo and Rin played well together, both to young to understand being naked around one another.

His brother stood in the water his arms crossed, the water hitting his waist and Kagome, she swam all over the place, but Sesshomaru watched as she kept her distance from the other men, at least the girl was aware of her state of undress now.

He watched as she went underwater, the girl knew how to swim better than any other human he had seen.

Kagome popped up with force and she threw her head back, making her long black hair fly to her back, her chest poking out as if it where making a statement. Sesshomaru quickly looked away, he did not need any of them knowing about his problem.

Even with the sun setting the heat of the summer was killing them, in fact sometimes it felt hotter at night.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called her name, Jaken was sleeping near a rock,

"Hia my Lord!" She said happy,

"Come"

Rin smiled and jumped out of the water, not a care in the world "Come along master Jaken!" Rin yelled in his ear, waking the imp up. Jaken ran after the naked child, yelling her name on the way back.

"Come on guys" Inuyasha walked out of the water and picked up his discarded top half, Miroku following suit. The girls and Shippo following after them. They where wet head to toe,

"In this heat our pants may be dry by time we get there" Miroku stated looking at Inuyasha,

"Yeah your right" Inuyasha looked down at his pants,

"Kagome, what will we do about our clothing, I don't think they will dry as fast as theirs"

Kagome looked down, it was then that she really noticed her white shirt, her nipples were clearly showing, she crossed her arms and looked at Sango "I duno, maybe Sesshomaru will have something?"

Sango cheeks tinted a little, sure fight with the demon Lord, throw a weapon at him, but ask him for clothing?!

They reached the Western castle in no time and Miroku was indeed correct, both of their pants where dry, the girls however did not fair the same.

"Uh" Kagome and Sango stood,

Inuyasha sighed and handed over his top, Miroku following suit. The girl took them with smiles and ran off, thankfully Kagome had done this before and helped Sango turn the monk's top into a dress.

"Kagome this is far to short!" Sango blushed.

Kagome tied a knot, securing her now red 'dress' "I know Sango, I'm sure there will be something we can put on in till are stuff is dry"

Sango bit her lip and looked down at her long legs, she could feel the night air gracing her naked butt, now she would really have to stay clear of the monk and his hand.

"Come on, I am sure they are waiting on us"

"Hia" Sango whispered and followed behind Kagome.

Miroku wasted no time in whistling at the girls "My dear Sango I must say you do look rather lovely in my clothing"

"Touch me and die monk!" Sango snapped, Kami she could not wait to get out of his clothing, and into her own of course. Inuyasha was not as out spoken, he had seen Kagome like this once before,

"Come on let's go in"

The floors of the castle were cool, well as cool as stone can get in shade anyway,

"So where do we sleep Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked,

He thought for a moment "I presume you wish to sleep together"

"No!" Both girls shouted, when they had rooms like this, they did not need to be with the guys,

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow "You wounded me" Miroku added,

"Me and Sango do not mind sleeping in the same room though" Kagome added,

"How long do you plan to stay" Sesshomaru asked,

"What does it matter, we are here ok, just show us where to go" Inuyasha snapped,

"Silence half breed, least I throw you out"

"Grrr"

"Inuyasha" Kagome snapped, hands on hips,

"K" Inuyasha huffed and turned away,

"Feel free to choose any room of your liking on the bottom hall, the miko however I will insist stay on the higher level"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped "And why is that!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Because half breed the woman happens to be carrying a rather powerful jewel around her skinny little neck and she will be sleeping amongst demons, that and you are unable to protect her, this is a home Inuyasha, not a battle ground"

"The fuck I can't, Iv been doing it for years now!" Inuyasha snapped,

"And yet the girl has almost gotten herself killed many times, If you wish to stay that is my rule"

"I don't give a fuck about your rule"

"Inuyasha, why are you so upset, who care where I sleep?"

"Because that's the level he is on" Inuyasha pointed a finger at his brother,

"So?" Kagome questioned,

Inuyasha jaw slacked "You know what fine, don't come crying to me" Inuyasha with that left, soon after you could hear a door slam.

"I don't get why he is so mad" Kagome stated,

The rest, save Sesshomaru, shrugged. Miroiku wisely picked a room near Inuyasha and Sango picked a room closer to the stairs that went to the second floor, where Kagome would be.

"Follow me" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome,

"Hia"

She followed the still shirtless demon Lord up the stone steps that went up a level, he open a door to a rather large room, the walls like the rest of the place were made of smooth stone, somehow they were painted white. There was a large double wooden door, she eyed it "What's that?"

"A balcony" He stated.

The room was pretty boring, but there was a rather large futon on the floor, and it looked rather fluffy and it had sheets. There was a large mirror on one side of the wall, nothing but a chest to hold clothing on the other wall and a widow on the same wall as the doors to the balcony. The balcony was on one side of the bed while the window with no glass mind you, was on the other side.

"Thank you for letting us stay" Kagome bowed slight, the first time she had shown him real respect.

"I presume you will need a bath at some point in your stay here" He stated it, but she knew it was his way of asking a question,

"Oh, Hia"

"There is a wash room on the lowest level of this castle, there is also one on this floor, use which ever you prefer" He stated,

"Hia" She said in a whisper "Um, Sesshomaru, are there clothes in there"

"I am sure there is something wearable in there, such things however do not interest me"

In other words, he really didn't know,

"If you humans wish to eat, I do have a cook, Rin requires food often as she is human"

Kagome had wondered about that,

"I take my leave now Miko" With that he left, shutting the rather large door behind him.

How weird it was, an enemy, well not so much to her, but sleeping in the enemy's home, my how things had changed over the years.

Kagome quickly looked for something to put on, lucky for her there was a simply long white robe "Guess this will have to do"

She quickly changed and gathered her wet clothing and Inuyasha's top and sat off back down the steps.

"Sango" Kagome knocked, but it didn't do much good, the doors where so thick, so she opened it slight "Hey Sango you ok?"

Sango opened the door, she to now had a white robe on, Kagome smiled,

"I'm gunna go put my clothing outside, I'll take yours too if you want"

"Hia Kagome, thank you"

"Sesshomaru said there was a cook here, wanna take the guy and see about dinner while I do this?"

"Sure Kagome"

Plan set.

Kagome made her way outside, "Hmm, looks like the back yard" A large stone wall closed her in to the large backyard as she called it. She walked around and soon found a line hanging between two tree's and a small pool to the side "This must be where they wash clothing"

Kagome the noticed what looked like to be a bar of soap "Oh what I would not give for a washing machine"

But she sat to work, never even picking up the set of gold eyes watching her every move.


	3. A Mid Summer Watch

Kagome stepped in the cool water, she had tied her robe up above her knee's, she did not want to get it wet. She could tell this water pool was man-made by the perfectly laid rocks at her feet. She grabbed the soap and started to wash the clothing.

He stood at the window high above her, he watched as she stood the in cool water washing the clothes they had all been in. Her hair was pulled back and her robe pulled up, the girl seem to love showing off her legs. The cool water splashed getting those said long legs wet.

He watched as she stood straight, no doubt the hard work of washing clothing by hand hurting her back, she bent back a little, letting the robe open a little, her thigh showing to him.

A growl come from this throat before he could stop it and he suddenly look down at the feel of hot pain.

He was hard, again, damn, but it was not all her fault, blood was not the only thing demon males craved, hungered for.

He looked back out to the girl, she now was hanging the clothes to dry on the line, each time she reached up, her robe went higher, showing off even more leg.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his hand met with his stiff hardness, damn it all to hell, demon he was, a powerful one, but he was still male. The summer heat was killing him, in the worst of ways.

Slowly he tugged on his length, his eyes opened back to look at Kagome, she after all was the only female around at the moment, she would have to do he told him self. He looked back down at her, she had taken her hair down and a very warm breeze was now playing with it, she closed her eyes and took in the feeling.

Sesshomaru's hand went under his pants and his claw hand met with hot, hot skin, hot hard skin. He moved his hand up and down, his arm flexing with each pull.

He watched as she walked back over to the water and looked around, as if she were looking to make sure no one was watching. Kagome took water in her hand and splashed her face several time, the same water was now wetting the front of her robe and soon he could see the perks of her nipples, his hand moved faster down his length and he grit his teeth. Damn her to hell, it was like she was playing with him, but he knew in fact that she was not.

His hardness throbbed with real want, this was going to suck, he needed a woman's touch not his own. As the thought crossed his mind Kagome looked up and their eyes met.

He kept going, his hand pulling hard, his arm flexing, he was sure she could see his upper arm but thankfully the window wall did not show past his hip, there was no way for her to know what he was doing.

A light blush graced her face and he had to keep from letting his head rolling back, he would cum soon, he just need a tiny push, he almost begged for her to do something. Kagome had untied her robe and it now covered her legs, but to his pleasure the sash was loose and when the second breeze of the night came by it brushed the robe back, reveling to him more of her creamy leg, a rough sound came from his mouth as he felt himself release at the site of goosebumps on her leg.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sight, his hand on his hard length, his seed dripping down to the floor, what a waste.

Kagome shivered for some odd reason and goosebumps appeared on her legs even thought it was over 1oo degrees outside. Sesshomaru had looked down, why she didn't know, but she had blushed at him while he stood staring at her, it was like he was waiting on her to do something.

Kagome took this time to collect herself and walk away, it seemed as if he were done looking at her, he was probably thinking of way to get rid of her, of that she was sure.

Sesshomaru cleaned himself off, not at all feeling pleased, as one should after a release. He had to stay away from her and he now wondered if it was such a good idea giving her a room so close to his. He needed to find a woman worthy and let her tend to his need, yes a female demon, he need a warm wet mouth. If looking at his brothers human miko was turning him on then he had big problems, such a person should not have worked him up like that.

"Curse you half breed" He faintly wondered if his younger brother was not having the same issue as he, he would have to keep his eye on him. He hoped this heat and the summer heat would leave soon and he really hoped his brother and the humans would leave with it.


	4. A Mid Summers Call

Kagome entered the 'kitchen' as one would call it in her time, there she found her friends sitting at a wood table, a very large onE. Rin was sitting, her small legs kicking back and forth.

"Are you going to eat with us Lady Kagome?"

"Hai" She sat down near the little girl,

"Did you get the clothes all done?"Sango asked,

"Yeah, by time I get done eating they should be dry"

"Would you like help with that?" Sango asked,

"Na, I think I got it, I'll bring your stuff to you"

"Ok"

Just as they finished talking a man, a fat man, and human, came into the room holding a tray of soup bowls. He said nothing as the laid the soup bowls down in front of everyone.

"Thank you my good man" Miroku offered,

The man said nothing in return but took his leave.

"I guess my jackass brother is too good to eat with us" Inuyasha huffed,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped while looking at the small girl who sat next to her. Inuyasha's ears when flat,

"Oh no, do not worry Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food"

Kagome looked down at her, "Never?"

"Well sometimes he does, for enjoyment only, he says full demons have no need for human food"

Kagome found that be an interesting fact, though not shocking. She sipped her soup and with in moments it was gone. The soup was not at all filling but she was use to eating very little in these times. She sat her bowl down and stood "I'll go check on the clothing"

"Are you sure you don't need any help" Miroku asked with a sly smile,

"Not from you I don't" She stated flat before walking out.

She made her way back out, without knowing it, she looked up to the window where Sesshomaru had been, of course he was no longer there. Kagome checked on the clothing, they were pretty much dry, a little damp but that was ok, not like they would need them in till tomorrow and she didn't feel safe leaving them out. One by one she took them down and made her way back.

No one was in the kitchen so she went to Inuyasha's room "Inuyasha"

"What" He snapped,

"Do you want you clothes or not" She snapped back,

He opened the door, his eyes hard on her "K, thanks"

She have him an odd look "What?"

"Nothing, give-um to me" He stuck out his hand, the rest of his body behind the door,

Slowly she handed him his stuff, he then shut the door in her face, so hard that it brushed a little bit of her hair over her shoulder. "Wonder whats got him all worked up" She stated silent and to her self, she shrugged and went to Miroku's room "Miroku, clothing" She called,

He opened his door "Why do come in Kagome"

She stuck out his clothing "Not a chance Miroku" She said to him flat, again.

He smiled but took her clothing, and he watched as she turned sharp and went to Sango's room.

Kagome opened Sango's door "Hey Sango"

"Come on in"

Kagome walked in and sat down Sango clothing "There a little damp"

"That's ok"

Sango was standing at the window,

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she walked up and looked up,

There in the sky where soul catchers"Kikyo" Kagome whispered "So that's why he was acting so odd" Kagome added,

They where around the castle, which meant she was near or in the place, and Kagome was willing to bet that she was in.

"I',m going to take a bath" She said with a dull voice,

Sango watched as her friend walked sadly out of her room. Sango shook her head "Inuyasha I hope you know what you're doing.

Kagome walked slow up the steps, when she reach the top she looked up, there Sesshomaru stood. He watch as she walked to her room and opened the door, she walked in, dropped her clothing and then walked back down the hall to what was a bathroom. She said nothing to him and he had stayed silent, he was sure that she knew, she knew the dead woman was here.

Sesshomaru walked down the steps, pulled in his aura and went to his brother's door.

"Kikyo" He heard his brother whisper,

He heard then a sloppy noise and knew in an instant what was going on. The half breed was getting head from a corps and it was sickening. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then turned to go back up. He was sure that the girl named Kagome had no idea just what her friend was doing. Sesshomaru could not wait to see this play out, so he stood against the wall and waited.

He could her splashing water and without his consent an image played in his mind and he had to fight not to go. The steam was rolling out from under the door and he could hear her happy moan and even though he had, had release he felt his manhood harden at the sound.

But soon a howl threw him off of his thought and he looked down the stairs. How pathetic that his brother was so weak. Then he looked back down the hall as a door was thrown open.

Kagome stood in the mist, nothing but a white towel around her wet body. Her air was wet and dripping and stuck to her neck. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm his now boiling blood, his dick twitched with need.

She ran up to him "What was that"

He did not dare look at the woman,

"The half breed"

Kagome gasp and set to run down to him,

"Do not Miko"

She stopped and looked back at him "But something might be wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong woman"

"How do you know"

"The sound you heard is one of pleasure"

She cocked her head to the side, which made him close his eyes again for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

He looked hard at her, was she really that pure?

"I should have know you would not have understood, you after all are a mere girl" He was trying to convince himself more than her.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She snapped,

He was so close to seeing red, she was teasing him and she didn't even know it. Quickly he walked up to her and snatched her by the arm, she in response hissed. He threw her against his chest and looked down at her,

"That means you girl are naïve"

She should have flushed, she should have been shocked and scared, he had never touched her before, but instead she was mad, of course when a woman is mad, that's all she is, mad, all other logic goes out of the door.

"I am not naïve!" She said giving him a hard look,

He still held her arm, her chest was pressed against his,

"If you go to him miko do not come crying to me when you lay eyes on him"

She looked at him confused and then he put his arm around he waist and pushed her body close and she gasp, her eyes now showing her shock.

He was hard and it was pressing up against her, but what and why?

"Pleasure miko" He told her,

She looked down the stairs, still slightly confused,

"He has the same problem as I miko, even though his is a mere half breed, his more demon side can not fight off them heat"

She slowly looked back at him, her face blushing, the demon Lord, half brother of Inuyasha, was pressed up against her, his manhood hard, against her. Then it hit her, but of course she must have been naïve "But, how" She whisper

Sesshomaru let her arm go, but she still stood up against him,

"Kikyo" She whispered then looked up at him "She's here, isn't she"

He said nothing and Slowly she moved away from him, held her towel close, now feeling a little shy, and confused and flushed, but not once did the it cross her mind that the Demon Lord in front of her was hard for her, that she caused it. As always she thought he was just proving a point, Sesshomaru had a good reason behind everything.

"Arigato" (Japanese for thank you) She whispered and ran to her room, shutting the door, quickly being her.

Sesshomaru looked at the door, fuck, he was painfully hard again and this time, he was not using his hand,

"Jaken" He snapped,

The green imp seem to come from no place at his masters call "Hai my Lord?"

"Fine me a female and send her to my room at once" With that he swiftly turned and walked away,

Damn that human bitch.


	5. A Mid Summers Gossip

Kagome rested her back against her door, her heart racing for more than one reason. Her heart burning, Inuyasha, he was,

"Inuyasha" She whispered, she held the tears back, she knew, really she knew, she knew that they would really never be, no matter how bad she wanted to be. Even if they did have a chance, she knew in the back of his mind, he would be thinking only about Kikyo, and fear came to her at the thought of him saying Kikyo's name instead of hers, and Kagome didn't live in fear.

"Get a grip Kagome" She told herself, she had told herself long ago, the falling in love with Inuyasha was not a option. Kagome bit her lips and made her heart slow, and her mind clear and now that she was calm, another thing hit her.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, he had pulled her tight to him and his hard, um, yeah, was digging into to her. A blush graced her face and once again her heart fluttered,

"Why on earth?" He always had a reason behind everything he did. One thing she knew was that both men where in heat "He was just proving a point" She told herself, still holding her towel close. One thing she knew was she had to find out what was going on. Kagome bit her lip more, did she really want to bring this up to Sango? She would have to tell her EVERYTHING. Sango was her best friend and they could tell each other everything, but she didn't know how Sesshomaru would react if he found out that she told her friend everything.

That left only one thing, to ask him. She swallowed, she was for sure, going to blush looking at him, maybe coming here was not a good idea and why on earth would he allow it knowing what he knows. Kagome pushed off the door, she felt like she needed another bath, hot or cold, but needed a bath. She needed time to process all this information, thank god they were not on a battle field! Kagome shook her head and demanded the noise of pleasure coming from Inuyasha mouth to go away and the feel of Sesshomaru against her, to go away.

"I'm going to bed" She stated to herself and as let the towel drop to the floor, what she would not give for her pj's, to bad she left her bag at Kaedes village, it was to hot to carry it. Kagome slipped on another white robe and got onto the bad that laid on the floor, at least she had something soft to sleep on. Kagome laid for a moment, then tossed, then turned.

"It's hot" And really to early to go to bed, if she had to guess it was about 7oclock. Kagome went to the window and looked out, she then recalled she had a balcony, she slowly walked over and open it. The night air was hot and sticky but being high up, there was a small breeze, Kagome sighed at the feeling, but then she caught sight of Kikyos soul stealer's

"She's still here"

"I should remove him and that dead crops from my home"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, she had not noticed him in his balcony, she quickly turns away from him to hide her blush. He stands shirtless and is looking out to the stars, his eyes glance over to her, her back. She clears her throat "Uh Sesshomaru"

He says nothing,

"You said he was in, heat, that you-

"I was not aware that he was in heat, but it seems the cold clay of a crops has brought the heat out from my brothers blood"

Kagome quickly turns to him, her blush now gone "You mean, that, he wasn't, and then, because she, he is?"

He wondered if she noticed that she did not, in any way make a complete sentence, but being the person that he was, he understood.

"It would seem so Miko, are you effected"

She looked away "No" She stated calm,

"I was not aware that you where no longer his bitch"

Again she turned "I am no ones bitch Sesshomaru"

He wanted to growl, hearing her say bitch,

But still she was mad,

"Why miko, then are you upset"

She crossed her arms "Why are you so talkative"

"Very well" And he turns,

"Wait"

He stops and looks at her, the night air rushing and pushing her dark hair back, away from the white rob she wore, she looked pale and beautiful in the moonlight, and he hated the night for it, his more male instincts taking over his own demon ones.

"You, your, um-

"In heat"

She swallowed hard,

"Indeed woman I am, but the details of such matters are privet and not to be discussed with a human like you"

But before he could walk away she spoke "So, are you effected the same way as him?"

He chose to answer her, nosy bitch "Yes and no miko" He dispersers back into his room, leaving her with no answers but more questions.


	6. A Mid Summer Bath

Kagome left the balcony open and went to bed, she had enough of dog demons for one day. With the light night breeze Kagome found sleep, but it would not be peaceful long.

It had to be about midnight when what seemed like howls came from below, it work her and at first she was confused, but then, Sesshomaru words came to her and she knew it was her friends howls of pleasure.

Kagome grit her teeth, she didn't want to hear it, see it, think about it.

Kagome was covered it sweat and her heart once again raced, maybe she had been dreaming before?

"Bath, Ill go take a bath"

She jumped up and went to her door, her hand about to push it open when another howl broke, she took in a deep breath of air, she would have to ignore it. "Once I get to the bathroom the waterfall will tune it out"

How in the world did they get to this, ugh. Kagome pushed open her door and ran down the hall the bathroom if you will. She quickly closed the big door and sighed, at least in here it was dark, quite and calm. The sound of the waterfall brought her in, she quickly removed her rob and got into then water.

"Ill just stay here awhile" She slowly moved closer to the water fall, her body relaxed and she signed again. Slow ripples moved across the water as she moved closer, but perhaps she had been to relaxed, because her heart once again race, she stood mere feet away from the waterfall as it rushed down, she stood frozen, scared? Here eyes went unblinking at the site before and her brain once again stopped processing more then one thing at a time, her state of undress far from her mind.

Gold eyes stared back at her, bored as ever, but slightly heated, of course why wouldn't they be, at a time like this.

He didn't say anything, and oh how she wished she would, she was afraid to move, she didn't want seem embarrassed or naive, but he, he was in a in position not to be seen by others.

Slowly her eyes moved down from his, and she clearly make out the hair of a women's head as it bobbed up and down, finally her eyes blink, what to do, what to say, her minds raced,

"Um, sorry, I um, didn't know you where in here with someone" She turned sideways and finally her arms came up to hide the full of her breast,

"As to opposed to what miko, me being alone in here"

She swallowed hard "Should you be yelling at me or something"

Last she recalled he like his privacy.

"Do you wish for me to do so, woman"

"Do something" She whispered, forgetting he could hear her, she wanted him to yell at her or something, anything to get her to move, run, even look away. Sesshomaru watch her as her emotions ran up and down, she didn't know what to do, of course had she seen Inuyasha this way she would have ran off crying. But she was a pure woman, naive even if she didn't believe it, she a woman, get not. It was human of her to feel the way she felt, but he was unsure of how she felt, she at this point showed no signs of lust for him, only confusion, curiousness, and shy, from what he could tell.

"Woman" He said almost husky dare she say, this caused her to turn back to him, her arms still up to hide her breast. Sesshomaru needed release but the woman on her knees in front of him sucked, at well, sucking. This was low, using the human girl, and how naive that she didn't even realize it, but then again, was that not a good thing for him, he didn't want some human winch to thing he had a thing, a lust for her, and it was not his fault, damn it, he was a male and he had fought of the heat ever year, but this year it was hotter, but what made it bad was that he was at the age for mating, soon his seed would want to coat the womb of a woman, and this, this is why he could not fight it off now.

"Hai?" She said shaky,

Eyes eyes moved past her arms that held her breast from him, down to her tiny belly button, it was then he noticed the shape of her hips, they were, well prefect for child baring, just the right shape, for many things, those hips, those hips where made not only for childbearing but for holding during a good rut.

A low growl came from him, and it had Kagome stepping back, his dick twitched in the woman's mouth.

"Stop" He said low, stopping both women,

He closed his eyes, damn it this was beneath him, he moved his hips, telling the woman to keep going, but even with his eyes closed he knew Kagome was still watching, her heart raced faster the faster the woman on her knees went.

His eyes shot open and he looks at her, she licked her now dry lips and met his eyes, and it was like a slow motion movie. Kagome was not as naive as one might think, she almost wondered,

Slowly her arms dropped from her breast, wet skin made it not glide so easy, and she stood there unmoving.

She watched as his eyes dropped down her breast, and she noticed the rise of his hips.

She should have been mad, pissed, blushing like a mad woman, but she just stood there like someone studying the stars, she found it, found it, interesting, that she had this effect on him, but then again would not any woman?

No clearly not any, she could see that the woman on her knees was not pleasing him and she found that almost pleasing?

Maybe the heat was effecting her to, her brain was clearly not right, or was it because she was a 19 year old virgin?

Whatever it was, she was messing with fire now, and she really didn't know it. Goosbumps graced her skin and she cupped the warm water and brought it up to her shoulders and let it run down her body. She watched has he closed his eyes and laid his head back, but soon he was looking at her again.


	7. A Mid Summer Problem

Slowly as if she were his pray she ducked under the water and then came back up, she threw her head back again just like she had done at the river that day, and that was enough.

He growled and pulled the woman's hair, forcing her down his length, his eyes now cold on Kagome, and it took all she had not to show fear. He pushed the woman away and grab his length and held it as his sperm came out,

"Leave us" He to the whore of a woman,

"Did I not please you?"

"Clearly not, now go"

The woman was confused but left all the same. He sat there behind the waterfall, both their breaths becoming lighter.

"Why are you here"

Now he asked?

"I um- Inuyasha, he was-

Oh hell she could not think, did she really just do what she did, and did he and where they?

"Why, are you here" Ok that was a stupid question,

"I needed release" He stated simple,

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

"I don't" He understood the term,

"She was a simple whore, nothing more"

Kagome slowly raised her arms to hide her breast again, at this he smirked,

"No longer brave miko"

She turned away from him, "No, I, I um- She turned her back to him, oh no, how embarrassing.

What could she say, that she was messing with him because she could?

She didn't even feel the water move, but she gasp at the warm feel of his chest in her backside,

His dick was still hard and pressing into her, "Play with fire woman and you will get burned, play with a demon male in heat woman, and it is far worst the a burn that you will get"

"Does, does every female do this to you"

DAMN, why did she have to ask that question,

But he didn't lie "No" He stated calm,

"You hate humans"

"Even so miko, I am male, in heat of mating a child making years, and you woman are ripe"

This, this scared her, she quickly moved away "Perhaps me and Sango should leave"

"It would be wise" He told her,

Yet she still was not running away from him, she bit her lip, she could not lie, he was hot and what woman would not love to touch him, if given the chance. She moved for the door,

"Run miko" He stated in a controlled manner,

She turned and glance at him, fear now hitting her, it was a clear and simple warning, she had done and seen to much, she was surprised to find that she was still alive.

Kagome felt horrible now, she nodded her head and quickly removed herself from the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped her body and ran from the room.

Sesshomaru glanced off, damn.

Kagome ran to her room and slammed the door, that, that was to close to call, maybe this heat was getting to her to? They needed to leave, hell she needed to leave. Kagome looked out to the still dark sky, it was late, or early, which ever. She bit her lip, should she go without them? Would they go and how would she go out telling them that the two inu brothers were in heat?

Ugh, how did she always end up in trouble like this?

She took in a deep breath, morning, she would leave in the morning, she need to think, figure out a plan on how to convince her friends to leave the castle and back into the heat that could very well kill them.

Kagome flopped back on the bed "Ugh, what is it with me and demons!"

She was met with silence.


	8. A Mid summers Morning

This night was NEVER going to end was it? Kagome woke to a gruff sound outside her balcony, She looked over from her place on her bed, the sky was not so dark anymore, if she had to guess it was about 4 or 5am. Slowly she sat up, grabbed a robe and placed it over her naked body. Slowly she stepped out into the hot air. As if she already knew, she looked over to Sesshomaru's room. He stood there, naked from the waist up, his eyes were red, and his hand's looked as if they could break the stone they where touching.

He was in pain, she could tell. Suddenly he looked down, which caused her to look to. Another woman was on her knees in front of him, but just like last time, she didn't seem to being doing much for him.

Kagome just wanted this night to be done with. Quickly she ran from her room, down the hall and swung open his door, she felt her protective side kick in, she wanted to stop him from doing something stupid, something he would regret. Kagome walked in and stopped near his bed post. He now stood side ways, and Kagome could now clearly see the woman going down on him, her head moving quickly back and forth.

Sesshomaru looked at her with hate, as if his problem was really her fault.

"Get off me" He told the woman without looking at her,

The woman removed her mother from his person, and quickly ran from the room.

"leave" He told Kagome after the woman left, He resumed his spot out on his balcony.

"Sesshomaru" She started to say,

"You woman are either very brave or very stupid" He said with his back to her,

He could hear her swallow,

"Sesshomaru" She said softer, which made him turn to her, his eyes still red with pain.

She leaned back on his bed post, her knee was bent and showing though her robe. Her belly was showing as was the out line of her breast.

Slowly he walked to her, looked down at her, she could feel the pressure of his power coming over her, it was like she was losing air.

"Why do you do this, revenge on my brother, miko?"

She open her eyes "No" She simple stated,

"Then why would you so easily lay with me, woman"

"Who said this was easy"

"Would you so openly give yourself away to any man in pain of heat, perhaps the wolf?"

"No" She answered quickly,

He didn't understand,

"I, I just, I mean, your, I just want you" She spoke the last words in a whisper, she wanted him to feel better and it was not a complete lie, her body wanted his, this she could not deny, her cheeks showed that much with their pink blush. It took a lot for her to say that.

"Go away from me woman" He said as he still stood close, who cared "A lot of women want me miko"

"But-

"I have no want nor wish to lay with a human woman, no less my brothers"

It hurt, stung, maybe he was right, maybe she should go to the wolf, he seemed to be the only one really after her. But really could she be surprised, look at him and then look at her.

She smiled slight "Your not like every male, you don't go around sleeping with just any woman that comes around do you" She didn't look at him, she turned her head away "Maybe you right, maybe, maybe I should go to Kouga, he, he would want me, but that pathetic hu"

Kagome eyes closed the instant she felt his touch. Sesshomaru drew his arm around her waist, his arm now hidden within her robe. He didn't pull her to him or anything, "Will you not regret this in the morning"

"It's already morning"

"Answer me"

"Will you"

He found he didn't want to reply either.


	9. A Mid Summer Blush

He was fighting hard with himself, but he knew soon, no matter how powerful he was, that his demon side would take over, and there was no telling what he would do, could do. His eyes where already blood red. His arm went tight around her as he towered over her. She gasp slightly and looked up at him.

Such innocent longing eyes, perhaps she did want this as much as he. A Thought crossed his mind, sure every woman wanted him, they wanted his title, his money, to be his mate, it was always something, but her, Kagome was her name, she just simply wanted him, or her body did anyway, he could clearly see her fighting with herself.

He stepped closer, they almost touched each other.

This was below him, was it not? Damn his father, what was it about their blood line?

He pulled her closer to him, she went without a fight, her could hear and now feel her heart race. She looked at him, and him her, as if one where waiting on the other. He raised his other hand and she closed her eyes and soon she felt the tips of his claws on her shoulder, it sent shivers down her body. His claw moved down and soon the hot skin of his palm ran over her pink hard nipple.

She gasped and her body leaned into his, her hips meeting with his hard, painfully hard, length.

A growl came from him, damn her, damn, damn, damn "I told you to run" This was her fault.

Her eyes opened, he really didn't want this did he, she really was low, like a bug to him. Hurt showed once again on her face "I, I still could, run I mean"

Gods how he wanted her to, but, her skin was so soft under his touch and she was warm, unlike demon women. Kagome tired to step back but he would not release "Let me go then, if you wish me to leave I will leave!" Forget it, let him be in pain.

He closed his eyes, it was sleep with her and given in to his heat, or fight it and end up doing God knows what with god knows who. If he lost the battle with his beast he could end up mated to anyone. Mated, in his mind that was far worst then laying with this woman.

His eyes sat on her, Her fear spiked, she didn't like that look "What?"

Sesshomaru gave no reply but pushed her robe from one shoulder, raveling it to him along with one breast. Her breast were nice, round, plump, standing straight, nipples pink and pointed. Sesshomaru removed his arm from around her and push back the rest of her robe, it fell to the floor in a pool of white, like snow at her feet. He looked her over before pushing her not so lightly to the bed.

Kagome fell back and her heart raced.

Sesshomaru then ran his powerful hands up her legs, she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her most privet of spots and what he saw was something he had never seen before, she had no hair, she was clean and smooth, and he found, that he liked it that way.

"Don't look!" She protested, she was met with dare she say, smiling eyes?

Sesshomaru had only gone to his knees a few times in his long, long, long life, and this, would be one of those times.


	10. A Mid Summers Breath

He had only ever been on his knees a few times in his life, and tonight would be one of those times. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to the edge of the bed and then knelt on one knee.

Tonight, the girl, he would make her a real woman, and he thought it was high time to. Hell she should have already had children and the way she ran around japan he was surprised that she was still virgin.

Hm, he had never taken a virgin before.

"What are you-

He glared at her, a clear statement to be silent.

Kagome could not watch, nope, no way. She had no idea what he was doing or thinking. Was she really doing this, giving herself to the enemy? Well he was not her enemy anymore, well he did try to kill her, hmm maybe that's what made it so damn thrilling.

Kagome stopped thinking as soon as she felt him push her legs apart, far wider then she would have liked.

"Sesshomaru what are you- She didn't finish, she could not, because at that moment, he stole her breath away from her. Her back arched so high that her butt came off he bed and her hands fisted into his sheets.

What the hell was he doing?

Sesshomaru never gave her warning before his mouth latched on to her clean-shaved womanhood. His eyes were closed, he was taking in the smell and the tasted of her, and by Kami was it good. He had never done this before, no woman was ever clean enough and all of them had been with other men, but her, not her.

His mouth moved as if he was kissing it, and she had to remind herself to breath "Sess-shom-aru" She tried saying his name as her abs contracted. She wanted so bad to reach down and grab his hair, this, this was to much, dare she tell him to stop.

Sesshomaru could feel the tightness in his shoulders leave as he sucked on her, soon his eyes would turn back gold. He was enjoying this, this taste, her reaction. Now, now she was nice and wet but he wanted her wetter.

Sesshomaru let one hand glide up her leg and as he kissed her sweet pearl one finger went in.

Yep, she was a virgin, but not for long, she was his now.

Kagome's head fell back hard on the bed, oh how she wanted to touch him. She could not help but moan at the hot wet feeling of his mouth. But all to soon, just like a spa day, it was over, well his mouth was gone anyway.

Sesshomaru kept his finger inside but his mouth nipped at her hip, it tickled, then he bit her belly button, soon she worried he would hurt her.

"I will not go easy woman"

She was afraid of that,

His mouth lifted and he bit under her breast, then with no warning his hot mouth met her plump nipple and it had him inhaling hard and her gasping loud. Her top half arched into him and he slammed his finger as it would go into her, she cried out.

He Did this again with her other breast, she again, cried out.

As he did this, he moved to stand between her legs, his finger still teasing as he looked down at her, their faces close, and he didn't miss her looking at his lips, he soon had a feeling, that he would be feeling her sadness, for she was not about to get her wish,

"I do not kiss, miko"

Her eyes snapped to his.


	11. A Mid Summers Burn

The world got quiet at his words. Of course, this was Sesshomaru, now that she thought about it, she could not see him kissing anything, that after all is a sign of affection, want, and he did not want her.

Could she do this, with no bond or connection? Hell who was she kidding, this was a different time and place.

"Oh" Was all she could think to say.

"Do you wish to continue miko?"

He was really asking? The moment was gone, but, could she walk away? She bit her lip, and he saw her sway. Sesshomaru leaned up a bit,

"Wait" She stopped him,

He waited for her to answer,

"We, we um, I mean, Yes" She said softly,

She would spend the rest of her life wondering, if she didn't do it. Here she was under the most powerful man in the world, unknowing to some, He could crush her with a single hand. He was a very sought after male, she should be thankful, right?

Kagome was brought from her thoughts when she was bit on the nipple,

"Hey!" She snapped,

"I said I do not kiss miko, I did not say I do not bite"

Oh my, and the heat was back.

Sesshomaru soothed the bite by licking it and Kagome found the site more than arousing. Slowly his hand went under her knee and bent it up and brought it to his hip, this way he could get closer.

"It will hurt"

"I know"

She did know,

Sesshomaru grabbed his hard length and rubbed it on her, her wet juice covering his tip. It was so warm and he was drying to just turn her over and do her like the dog he was.

each time he rubbed her hips would arch to him, it was a tease for both of them. Sesshomaru now stood up, and watched as he rubbed her. Her skin was turning red from the heat of it all, her skin was covered in blotches from where his mouth had been. His heat was building, he would not last much longer.

"I am going to take you"

Oh kami how that sounded, dare she say it made her even more wet for him?

His hand made it's way, palm down, over her skin to her breast,

"Sesshomaru" She almost begged "Do it, please"

He snapped, and with a grunt from them both, he broke into her, slowly.

Her abs contracted and she lifted her top half up "Ah" It burned as he went in.

Both her hands went to his arms and her nails went into his skin. Sesshomaru laid his head back as he slipped into her "So tight" He spoke thought clasped fangs. By Kami the girl was small, of course he was bigger then your average male.

Soon they were both still, the world was quite, all you could hear was the breath of Sesshomaru and the heart beat of Kagome. Human and demon,

They were now one.


	12. A Mid Summer Howl

Outside a crescent moon hung high and above it the house of the moon awoke. The stars had shown bright that night but now they were fading away to make way for the sunlight.

He stood still looking down at her, slowly the sun raised and it entered his room and ran over her body. She was covered in sweat and he had done nothing compared to what he was about to do. His hands ran up her, the sweat making it easy, she arched into his touch.

He could smell her blood, it was on him now, he like it. He pulled out a little and looked down, it was not to much. Kagome hissed.

"The pain will ease"

"Mmm, I know" Her eyes were shut tight.

Sesshomaru grabbed those oh so perfect hips and slowly began to move, and at first it did hurt, it burned, but soon after a moment, the pain did fade and she took in breath every time he moved closed to her. Her hands held his wrist and his held her down.

She was tight, the tightest he had ever felt, he found that he had the urge to bit her again.

"Woman"

"Yes"

"Lean up"

She did as she was told and sat up, it was an odd feeling to her. He could no longer push in and out. His hands ran up her arms and to her neck, he leaned her neck over and with one hand pushed her long black lush hair away from said neck.

"What are you doing?" Why did he stop?

He leaned down, again an odd feeling to her. His nose met her wet skin and he inhaled. His tongue tasted her and she closed her eyes at the feeling and she gasped when she felt the light nibble of his fangs.

Her neck was perfect and he had to fight the odd urge to sink his fangs into her. He had a feeling it would be like sinking his fangs into the perfect peach. Damn this feeling, it was the heat, it had to be.

Sesshomaru moved away and pushed her rough back to the bed.

"Prepare yourself woman"

"Prepare for what!?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and slammed her hips to his, then he lifted her, her legs went tight around his waist and he moved across the room to what looked like a vanity. He laid her on top it, her hair covered the desk, and without missing a beat he moved in her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands moved to her breast and he grabbed the both, they bounced with each trust he made into her,

He found he liked the sound of her sharp intake of air each time his hips met her, so he did it harder and harder in till she was yelling. Slowly the red was leaving his eyes, soon he would release.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out "Turn over, now" It was a demand full of need. He moved back so she could slide off and turn around, but she really didn't know what to do from there, but he knew.

She felt him against her back and his hand went to her neck, funny how it fit in his hand. He pushed her down so that she was bent over, her forearms resting on the vanity. Kagome felt open, but sexy and without knowing it she wiggled her butt, a very mad mistake.

His rough hand made contact with her ass, leaving his hand print there. She yelp "Hey!"

He smirked "You have been marked woman"

She narrowed her eyes "Stupid demons"

He slapped her ass again, but didn't stop there, his hands once again went to her hips and he slammed into her, no longer being easy with the human. Sesshomaru picked up his pace, his hips slamming against her with a slapping sound. She called out with moans but their was one thing she had yet to moan out, and he was drying for her to do it.


	13. Mid Summer Gold

Sweat graced his skin, how dare it. His claws dug into Kagome's hips and she slightly lifted on leg, much like a horse would when stepping up, at that moment Sesshomaru moved one hand ever so slick down to her swollen pearl. A sweet soft gasp came from her mouth. He could feel her around him, she was clamping down on him.

"Mmm" She said soft, no longer yelling as his thrust became deep but slow.

Kagomes toes curled and at the pain and pleasure, he had slowed down and was hitting deep, she knew soon he would come. But he was not about to come without first hearing her scream his name. He pulled her away from the desk and pushed her back down so that she was holding her self up with her own arms, palms down on the floor like she was touching her toes, and then, then he began nail her, hard and fast.

"Ah, ah, ah, ha" She cried, but that was not what he wanted to hear,

"Come for me woman" He demanded,

"Mmmm, yes, yes"

He was making her feel things she have never felt, made her feel sexy.

Sesshomaru grunted, his dick swelling with need and her tightness and he let off a deep short moan. Kagomes head and been bent down, but at the sound of his pleasure she flipped her head, closed her eyes and yelled "Sesshomaru!"

Yes! That was it, and so she came, and he was not about to let it go to waste, he grabbed her hair and pulled her hard, her back bent and slammed against his chest, "I'm coming miko" He whispered in her ear. Heat flooded her and at that moment NOTHING else mattered.

Sweat on sweat, skin on skin. He did not remove from her, they both panted and Kagome felt herself grow tired, Sesshomaru could feel her weight shift, her legs would soon give out. Slowly he pulled out and picked her up, she was already half asleep. He laid her down and settled in behind her, his hands went to her butt, he pulled her back end closer to meet his hips and once she was there, she spread her open and dug himself back into her warmth, he wanted to be inside her, after all, after today, he would not lay with her again.

His heat was over, his eyes were gold.


	14. A Mids Summers Shock

Sesshomaru could hear his brother's voice,

But it was faint. For the first time ever Sesshmaru's eyes fought to open, he felt like he had been drugged, damn this heat must have been far worst than he though. What was his brother yelling anyway, he could not quit make it out.

He moved his head back and forth and slowly forced his eyes to open. It was bright out and at first his vision was not solid, an odd side effect. His claw hand went to his head as he opened and closed his eyes a few time. Damn it why did Inuyasha have to be so damn loud?

He could hear him yelling and now he could hear the rest of the stupid humans yelling at him, why was everyone freaking yelling, this was not a war zone! Sesshomare sat up slightly and his sheets fell down around his waist.

"Kagome!" He heard Inuyasha scream, and it was getting closer,

"Inuyasha whats wrong!" He heard everyone else scream,

Fuck.

Sesshomaru looked down to the woman who's back was to him. She still slept, her hair teasing her cream back. Her arm was resting under her breast and said breast was showing as the sheet where down around her waist. His head snapped back to his door, the half breed was coming in, he had all of 3 seconds to pull the shit up covering an item no on but he had seen, and he didn't mind if it stayed that damn way, damn half-breed.

"Damn half-breed, what right do you have coming into this Sesshomaru's room"

"Ka, Kagome!" He snapped,

"Quite" Sesshomaru snapped,

All her friends now stood at his door way, what was this, a peep show?

A low growl came from Inuyasha "I smell blood"

"I smell death dear brother, so what of it"

This pissed Inuyasha off, that was a low blow, who cares if he had slept with Kikyo, everyone knew it would happen, but this?

"What the hell did you do Sesshomaru"

Oh how he wanted to smirk, but he didn't "It would seem, her, dear brother"

"I'm gunna fucking kill you!" Inuyasha lunged and his friends, in vain of course, tried to stop him.

Sesshomaru's green whip had Inuyasha crashing into the wall.

"Mmm" Kagome moved around, making Sesshomaru look down at her. Her body stretched and he caught the sheet and did not allow it to fall. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times "Sesshomaru" She spoke softly then she turned her head.

With a gasp and an odd quickness Kagome was up, covered in a sheet and sitting on her knee's behind him "Sesshomaru why is everyone in your room!" She asked from her hiding place.

"The question is, is why ARE you in his room damn it!"

"Out" Kagome pointed over Sesshomaru's shoulder "Everyone out!"

"I aint going" Inuyasha snapped, everyone else thought, slowly backed out of the room, they did still fear Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha can we talk about this when I HAVE CLOTHES ON!"

"YOU CLOTHES SHOULD NOT BE OFF!" He yelled "And with my damn brother, he is the enemy stupid!"

Kagome poked her head from around the demon and said demon looked at her as her eyes faltered, did she regret it that fast, hell, he was not even regretting it yet.

"Inuyasha" She said soft,

"Do not miko, for what right does the half breed have on you, has he not slept with the dead one"

"Damn it Sesshomaru it aint like that!"

"Oh little brother?"

"No, I'm making Kikyo my mate! You don't give a fuck about Kagome!" He snapped,

The room went silent. He was right, Kagome thought, Inuyasha was just trying to defend her honor, now, now she felt horrible.

"Pardon me" She said quickly, as she removed herself from the bed and ran down the hall to the bath, slamming the large door behind her.

"We are leaving" Inuyasha proclaimed,

"You make the girl feel as if she is nothing, so that you can get your way, whats wrong little brother, hate losing to me?"

"I aint losing nothing, she aint yours"

Again, truth.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You no longer have claim over her"

"Yeah, and you don't either and don't act like you care, you don't"

But odd enough, this was pissing him off.

"You may leave if you wish half breed, but it is up to the miko if she want's to leave"

"Fuck off Sesshomaru, she's leaving to, you had your fun, your heat is over back off"

Sesshomaru growled,

"You have no right to speak"

"Yes I do, I'm mating the woman I slept with, you took her honor for one night of pleasure, you plan on mating with her Sesshomaru?"

He didn't give him time to answer "We will be out by night fall, stay away from Kagome"

With that the half breed left, leaving Sesshomaru feeling uneasy though not from fear, but from something he didn't understand.

AN: SORRY for the wait, baby has the flu...oh and...'my husband can'...that's my response to a review left, I let u figure that one out LOLOLOL


	15. A Mid Summer Wonder

Damn it all, damn his brother and damn humans, his head hurt and his head never hurt.

Sesshomaru stood and placed a loose blanket around his waist, he made his way down the hall and to the wash room. He open the door and closed it behind him, his eyes set to scan the room.

Kagome had been tearing up, but at the sound and feel of his aura she dipped her hands into the warm water and washed her face. She would not cry, nope, not about this, she had spent way to much time-wasting her tears on things, so she felt a little bad and a little guilty, but why? She was a woman now, she would think on what that meant later. Yes Inuyasha was trying to defend her honor, but in her day in time, honor didn't matter, but here and now, honor did. Kagome shook her head, to much thinking, was it really so bad just to want to enjoy what she did and with whom she did it with.

She could feel him standing there, as if he were waiting.

"I think, I think it would be best if we left, I think it would be better for Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru didn't care about his brother, how did this turn into something about his brother?

"As you wish miko, I was unaware that you where still my brother's keeper"

Kagome swirled around "Don't" Like hell he was going to rub it in her face, she heard what Inuyasha said, he was going to marry, or mate Kikyo, how dare Sesshomaru use that against her.

"I only speak the truth miko"

"I know the truth Sesshomaru!" She told him in, her mood now strong "I am aware, I'm aware of a lot more than you think I am aware of Sesshomaru"

She knew, this was not fairy tale, the cold Lord in front of her had not just fallen in love with her after one night, she was not going to pretend or hope or dream, she was going to be real about it, what was, was and what is, is, nothing more, nothing less.

She turned from him, she did not regret it, she would remember forever in a day who was her first, how could you not remember. She held a once apon a time enemy in her arms, the most powerful man in japan, that is not something you would forget.

"Thank you thought"

He rose an eyebrow "For what miko"

"For being gentle, you said you would not go easy on me, but, but you did"

Why did he feel like someone just hit him in chest, just straight bunched the air out of him?

He let his blanket drop and he entered the water and walked up behind her, not close enough to touch her. Kagome tried not to feel uneasy near him, but for some reason she did all the sudden, like he overpowered her. Slowly she turned her head to look back at him.

She looked, dare he say, beautiful, natural, calm, she had a glow. She was no longer a girl but a woman and it was he who made her that way. How in the course of one night did she change in his eyes. The other day she was a mere girl with long legs wild black hair and nice hips with perky breast, a teen, a girl with hormones, but today.

Today she stood in front of him a different person. Her legs seem long and shapely, her hair looked natural and long, a good wild look. Her hips look more lush and her breast looked full, begging to be arching in the air. She was a woman.

Kagome turned fully to him as she noticed him looking at her, as if she were all the sudden a puzzle. She caught him off guard as her hand reach up and touched his cheek. She smiled at him, a real smile.

His eyes strayed from her eyes to her pink lips, why he didn't know. No woman had ever smile at him like that, sure a woman graced him with an evil smile, a seductive smile, and hateful one, but never like this, never a, should he say adoring? Of course Rin did but she was a child.

Her smile faded and his eyes met back with hers. Something was off, different, but he could not figure out what. She was fixing to leave and some strange part of him wanted to grab a hold of the hand that was touch his face and hold her back, demanding her to stay, but why. He had no use for her, she was still the miko, still his brothers human friend, he had not 'fallen' for her as they say.

She bit her lip he took noticed as his eyes slipped from her eyes back to her lip, her had seemed to move on his face and when it did he looked at her eyes once more. She smile again and rose on her tip toes because he was much taller than herself, and before he knew it, she was close to him.

Her eyes were now closed and her nose touched his own, her hand ran down his cheek and her finger brushed against his lip, what on earth was she doing?

But just as quickly as her fingers brushed his lips, they were gone, but the warmth of her touch lingered and the touch of her fingers where quickly replaced by her own warm lips.

He had not seen it coming, he had told her he didn't kiss, he didn't think she we be so bold. Her lips pressed soft but firm against his own and she inhaled deep and he had to fight of the powering urge to hold her flush against him. Her lips were soft and warm and his eyes closed as he allowed it to happen.

But it all ended before it really began. Her lips, her body, her warmth, all gone.

She moved out of the water and covered herself, she glance at him and then left the room. Once outside she leaned up against the door, her heart racing, did she really just get away with that!

She shook her head, yes she had, and now her face was rushing with heat and color.

Now, would be a good time to leave, nothing more needed to be done or said.

Sesshomaru stood alone, something ticking in his head, what was this nagging feeling and how dare the miko be so bold. He looked at the door, something was off, wrong, not right, ok maybe not wrong, but something, she was different, looking in her eyes he didn't just see Kagome, he saw,

Kagome, A woman. Different visions flashed across his mind, a fighter, a protector, a queen and finally her saw her warm smile, she had a beautiful glow around her. Sesshomaru's lips parted and his heart picked up in speed, and again it felt like something had punched the air out of him, fuck, how did this happen, well he knew how it happened, but how did he let it happen.

The spirits around him asked how he let her walk out, knowing, what he now knew.


End file.
